Too little too late
by sakuyo
Summary: Our fav couple all grown up! Syo will enherit the Li Clan and must 'choose' the perfect candidate for his wife. The candidates must go through a trial. What happens if there's more than one? Or Sakura isn't the ACTUAL one? And what are Sakura's trial?
1. A Beautiful Day

Too Little Too Late By Sakuyo Yudi  
  
Things you guys need to know: 'speech' ^^dream^^ ~my notes! ~ Our fave couple have reached their teens. They're happy doesn't mean everyone is. Will Tomoyo and Meiling conquer their jealousy? What will happen when Sakura meet the member's of Li Clan? Will Syouron lose his faith in Sakura when a child's crush goes a little wild? Will they find eternal love?  
  
*Sakura, Tomoyo (Or Madison . y'kno which ever is fine.), Meiling, Syouron and the rest of the crew are 17, Grade 11. Meiling and Syouron decided to live in Japan. Syouron and Sakura is officially a couple. Touya and Yukito are still around, but they always disappear for college. Eriol and Kaho are in England, doing god knows what. Kero and Suppi are travelling around the world for research on food (research or plain eating? Hermm. gotta think of dat.). And, as they began their days as in Grade 11, my story began.  
  
* * * *  
Sakura's POV  
  
^^A girl with those similar red eyes bowed down to me. Her face unclear,  
only those eyes. She sobbed slowly, whispering sorry, but continued on.  
She clenched her fist and made a snatched at me. I backed off knowing she  
intended to kill me. Slowly my foot moved, step-by-step backwards. I,  
without my knowledge moved my clenched fist at her, planning for it to  
hurt. I missed, only slightly, but she took the opportunity and with  
those powerful legs, side-kicked at my head.^^  
  
The phone rang and I shifted from my sleep. I groaned feebly, not wanting  
to wake up. I picked it up, and slowly, harshly, groaned, 'What?'  
  
'Hello? Sakura? You awake?' The male voice sprung up.  
  
'Yes! Ohayo gozai mas Syouron!' my tone lightened up. He had managed to  
make it a better day for me already.  
  
'Good morning Sakura. Had a nice sleep?' He joked. He laughed a bit while  
I yawned.  
  
'So? What's the excuse to wake me up this early?'  
  
'I don't have an excuse. You're already late! See you at school!'  
  
Confused, I stared blankly at my clock. Late? I read the watch and it was  
perfectly fine. I was an hour early. I checked the back for the batteries  
and I yelled in horror at what I saw. The batteries were gone!  
  
I quickly got out of bed and quickly changed, quickly grabbed toast,  
quickly said goodbye to dad, quickly chewed toast, quickly grabbed my  
stuff, quickly putting on my rollerblades and rolled down the lane to  
school. I'm in Grade 11 now. I'm also much bigger, no more annoyance from  
Touya.  
  
* * *  
  
Syouron's POV  
  
I waited in the Cherry lane for Sakura to skate by. She's not really  
late, just. I missed her. Every second for me feels like a day, and I  
can't wait that long. Sakura skated passed by me and I grabbed her hands.  
I figured she hadn't noticed me.  
  
She turned around, gazed at me blankly and realised I've tricked her.  
'Syouron! You. evil... I woke up early. for nothing?'  
  
'Not nothing,' I grinned and held her hand as I kissed her. 'Good Morning  
Sakura.'  
  
She grinned back and hugged me. 'C'mon, let's go to the Penguin Park.  
We're still very early!'  
  
I ran by her while she quickly skated to the park. We messed around,  
chasing each other, kissed each other's hand, and told each other soppy  
love phrases. Life was good.  
  
'Sakura, we better get to school. Or else we're going to be late. Again.'  
I chortled. We raced each other to school and in the end, I let her win.  
'Oh Sakura, I almost forgot. My mother is visiting tomorrow for a week.  
She wants to see you. Can you come by my house for dinner? I mean, if  
that's ok for Touya and your father. I mean.if you want to. '  
  
'I'll gladly come.' Sakura grinned at me. We both entered the classroom,  
sitting next to each other like we normally do. Meiling and Tomoyo were  
already there, whispering about us as if we didn't know. I sighed,  
knowing I can't stop them.  
  
* *  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Whilst class began, I noticed their love notes again. Even behind me I  
can still read it. I can see Meiling's eyes roll again and again after  
each note they send each other. I wonder how come our teacher never  
noticed. Yes, they are in love, and yes, they look kawaii. But. this is  
just isn't fair. I guess jealousy is stronger then friendship sometimes.  
I sighed. How I miss the old days. They weren't always like this. Love  
sometimes is blind. Don't forget painful. I don't design costumes; I  
don't videotape, or edit pictures anymore. I got better things to do. I  
might inherit mother's company. Might.  
*  
  
At the End of the Day.  
  
Syouron's POV  
  
People have been talking about us. But. Do I care? I'm in love, and I can't help it. We made a promise. A sacred promise. One day Sakura will be my bride. One day. My mother will come, and will accept her. She will be the mistress of the Li Clan. One day.  
  
I kissed Sakura as we reached her house. 'Tomorrow: dinner. Don't forget.'  
  
'I won't. I'll risk my life for you. I promise.' She grinned evilly. 'Can I bring Touya?'  
  
I smiled. 'Sure. Bring your father too. See you tomorrow. After the cheerleading competition? Should I pick you up?'  
  
'Nope! Wish us luck!' I waved my hand as she went inside her house. This dinner would mean everything. She must be my bride. Only her, no one else. 


	2. And the winner is

Too Little Too Late  
  
By Sakuyo Yudi  
  
Things you guys need to know:  
'speech'  
  
^^dream^^  
  
~my notes! ~  
  
*thoughts from one character to another*  
  
Our fave couple have reached their teens. They're happy doesn't mean  
everyone is. Will Tomoyo and Meiling conquer their jealousy? What will  
happen when Sakura meet the member's of Li Clan? Will Syouron lose his  
faith in Sakura when a child's crush goes a little wild? Will they find  
eternal love?  
  
P/s in this chapter I've got song lyrics from Emma Bunton, Maybe.  
  
Chapter 2 - The winner is.  
  
* * * *  
Normal POV  
  
'Go! Go! We're the best! Not like the cheers from all the rest! Go! Go!'  
The team chanted. The girl screamed with excitement. She made a short  
flip in the air and waved her pompoms. She made a split and her team  
mates all made a back-flip. They posed and the judges rated them with 6.5  
out of the total 10. They smiled, but swore at the judges after.  
  
'That was the representatives of Matsuyama! Our next contestants are  
special representatives of Tomoeda, who have won straight year after  
year! The team consists of Naoko, Sakura and Chiharu!'  
  
Sakura enters front-flip, back-flip, no-hand mid-air 180 flip and smiled  
proudly at what she had done. Naoko and Chiharu both made a handstand at  
the same time. Sakura nodded at them and yelled out 'Let's go!'  
  
Naoko and Chiharu both stood with their hands out as Sakura ran to it,  
stepped on their hands, jumped and made a 360 back-flip and still managed  
to land on her feet. The crowd goes wild! Sakura chanted 'We are!' again  
and again while introducing the judges to their wonderful hand gestures.  
  
Naoko and Chiharu echoed to finish it by saying 'Girls from Tomoeda!'  
Both jumped, and Sakura finishes it by jumping and doing a split in mid-  
air. More cheers and applaud from the audience. They screamed with  
excitement! The judges applauded too, rating them 9.8 out of ten.  
'Tomoeda team, unbeatable,' they praised. Pleased, they sat as the  
presenter announces the other team.  
  
'That was the girls from Tomoeda! The next competitors are from Kyoto!  
This team have just entered this year. The team consist of Sakuyo, Miko,  
Keri and Lila!'  
  
The girls entered but faced away from the judges. The music they chose  
began:  
  
'Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Love isn't funny, when it is burning inside.'  
  
The girls faced the judges, while shaking their hips in tune with the  
music.  
  
'When all you think of is how to get through the night.'  
  
They shook their pompoms while crossing their legs and just dancing.  
  
'And when you want it, it's just a game that you play.'  
  
Miko stayed dancing in the centre while her team mates made quick back-  
flips until the line finished.  
  
'And when you get it, they're gonna take it away.'  
  
Miko flipped forward, and posed exactly like her team mates at the back.  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Maybe it's nothing; maybe it's all just in my mind  
  
Maybe I'm foolish, maybe it's just a waste of time.'  
  
Miko and Sakuyo both flipped towards each other. Lila bent down and Keri  
flipped on her. All four ladies went into the centre and all of them  
flipped backwards hands-free, with precise timing and accurate  
measurement.  
  
'But I don't think so. Maybe I definitely know.'  
  
Miko, Keri and Lila all bent down facing each other in the centre. Sakuyo  
bravely stepped in the centre and stood on their hands as gradually, they  
stood fully. Sakuyo by then was up in the air and posing wonderfully.  
  
'Why do I keep fooling myself. why can't I let go?'  
  
She stretched her legs up to her head, and gracefully was spinning; her  
team mates spun her round. Her legs were straight and she did not seem to  
be making any mistake such as shaking, or was shocked from the height.  
She was a natural.  
  
'This is not like me. But now I definitely see. That maybe oh -oh- oh,  
maybe. Maybe I'm in love.  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da  
  
Ba-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da'  
  
Sakuyo flipped 360 forward from her pose and kept rolling in front until  
the music stopped. Her team mates flipped to her and all posed into a  
tableau, perfectly as the music stopped. The crowd went louder.  
  
The whole audience was utterly shocked. The judges have already seen the  
winner. Sakura was shocked. They weren't going to win this year. 


End file.
